In particular in the field of VIP upgrades to passenger aircraft, it is routine to separate off small passenger compartments from the passenger volume as a whole for various purposes, for example as a conference room, relaxation room or media room. If the side wall of the aircraft is damaged in the region of such a passenger compartment, the sudden decompression of the pressurised cabin due to the relatively small volume of the passenger compartment leads to very high differential pressures at the boundaries and walls of the compartment, which may bring about significant and dangerous subsequent damage. To prevent this, it is known to provide permanently open flow openings, or flow openings that open as a result of a pressure differential, between the rooms in the pressurised cabin. In small passenger compartments, sufficient pressure equalisation may not be carried out, or may only be carried out using very large flow openings, but this is not compatible with the use and design concept in terms of interior design for these compartments, in particular in accordance with VIP standards.
The problem addressed by the invention is to allow separated compartments to be integrated into the pressurised cabin of a passenger aircraft such that they are safer in the event of sudden decompression.